Sha Callen
by amethystgl
Summary: Meet Sha, Callen's twin sister. She hasn't seen G since they were 15. She's good friends with Kensi Bly and Kate Todd and works for Gibbs. Follow Sha on some of her adventures through her years of NCIS, starting with Season 1 Episode 1. I only own Sha's character.
1. Yankee White Part 1

"Stay with the football," our boss ordered Kate and I as he rushed to check on the President with the doctor.

The Commander assigned to handle the briefcase, called the football, had just collapsed after having lunch with the President. Kate grabbed the briefcase that the Commander had been holding when he fell. She exchanged glances with me as we watched the medical personnel work in the body. This trip just got very exciting, something in our line or work as Secret Service Agents assigned to protect the President we didn't want.

When they were unable to revive the Commander, the plane landed immediately, in Wichita, Kansas. Soon the President had disembarked and everyone else followed to board the new Air Force One except Kate and I and the staff that fixed the food the President and Commander ate.

Not long after the plane was swarming with police, local coroner, and the FBI. I glared at the people trampling the crime scene, but it was out of my hands. I knew there was way too many people here. Kate and I sat down watching the circus before us, sipping on coffee. The coroner refused to move the body until the medical examiner showed up, something I found odd but refused to share my thoughts, waiting instead to see how things would work out.

It was several hours before the ME showed up, and not long after they cleared the plane. I smirked as I recognized the ME, Donald Mallard, or Ducky to friends; he was the ME at NCIS. I was familiar with NCIS, as I had considered joining NCIS once upon a time. I had decided on Secret Service when my college roommate, Kate Todd, had chosen to do so.

I stayed behind as Kate left the plane with everyone else and greeted Ducky with a smile. I had met him back when I was looking into NCIS, and had continued to further the acquaintance. The two men with Ducky looked at me in surprise, while Ducky and I gave each other a hug.

I looked over at them, "Well what are you waiting for, if you want to control the investigation, you need to get in the air now."

One of the men gave the other an order to get to the cockpit and get the plane in the air. Then he turned to me, "Whet about your friend?"

"Kate?," I asked him with an eyebrow raised, "She'll be along shortly."

Sure enough Kate burst in demanded who they were. She had overheard Ducky promise to send soft-she'll crabs to the coroner, just as I had figured. She had correctly deduced that they were not local.

"And there you go. She's here now." I told him with a smirk.

Just then the other man ran down the stairs saying the pilot refused to take off without Kate and my ok. Ducky and I watched as Kate argued with the lead NCIS Agent and eventually agree to share the investigation. Kate accompanied him to the cockpit while the other agent shut the door just as the FBI tried to reenter the plane.

I snickered as the FBI Agents were left wondering what had just happened. I returned to the seat I was sitting in earlier and watched the NCIS personnel at work.

"How do you know Ducky?" The agent who shut the door asked me.

"I met him when I toured NCIS back in college." I told him.

Before he could ask me why I toured it, Ducky spoke up. "Sha, this is Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo."

"Ah," I grinned, "So I'm assuming the other Agent is Jethro Gibbs?"

"Right you are," Agent Gibbs said as he returned from the cockpit with Kate trailing behind.

"You know him?" Kate asked me.

"I know of him," I replied knowingly.

Gibbs grinned at me, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sha Callen." I replied with a smirk.

"What does Sha stand for?" Gibbs asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know actually."

"You don't know?"

"Sha and her twin brother grew up in foster care," Ducky spoke up. "Neither Sha now her brother know what their names are."

Gibbs looked at me as if he suddenly recognized me. "Really? Why is this?"

I shrugged, "Well, we entered foster care at the age of 5. Neither of us remembered much aside from our birthdays and what we called each other. He called me Sha and I called him..."

"G," Gibbs interrupted me. "Your G's sister."

"I am," I looked at him confused. "You know my brother?"

Gibbs nodded, "Our paths have crossed. He didn't mention a sister though."

I gave him a sad smile, "There's no reason why he should. I haven't seen him since we were 15."

Gibbs nodded, I could tell he wanted to ask me more about that but instead asked me to take him to the Coms room. I obliged quietly as Kate looked at me quizzically, wondering if I was okay. I sent her a reassuring glance and took Gibbs to the Coms room leaving Kate with Ducky.

Later I I followed Anthony, or Tony as he was better known, around, observing his work as Kate dealt with Gibbs. Tony fired several questions about my personal life at me that I answered vaguely. I laughed as he got frustrated with me, but was saved from dealing with him when Kate and I were paged to report to the communications room.

We were ordered by our boss to hand over the body to the FBI. I quirked a brow at the order, knowing that with Gibbs handling the investigation from NCIS it wasn't going to work. However I wasn't going to say anything, instead I would continue to watch everything play out.

Kate and I handed over the body bag to FBI Agent Tobias Fernell upon landing and left the airport. Kate went home to sleep, because she had come down with the flu on the flight back and I went straight to NCIS. Ducky had told me a lot about Gibbs and I knew he would not step back from the investigation.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs greeted me as soon as I entered Ducky's lab.

I smirked at him, "I know enough about you to know you retained the body. I'm guessing it was Dinozzo in the body bag?"

Gibbs only looked at me while Ducky laughed. "I will never understand why you chose to be a secret service agent, you'd be much better off as an NCIS agent."

I shrugged, "I thought about it, as you well know. Jenny sure as heck tried hard to get me to do so."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at me, "Why didn't you?"

I grinned, "Kate did secret service so I did too. I was qualified, I enjoyed it, and so I did it."

A young African American man joined us right then, "I found Abby, She's on the way in."

"Yeah, did you wake her up?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I called her on her cell. It sounded like one phat party." He wandered off without acknowledging me but I didn't mind.

I giggled at how confused Gibbs looked, he ignored me and turned to Ducky. "Find anything Ducky?"

Ducky shook his head, "Nope, and I won't for hours." He lifted the arm of the ball and peered at it with a magnifying glass. "I've just begun examining the body for needle marks."

"You think somebody stuck him?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know."

"Anything on the uniform?" Gibbs fired off another question.

"Not that I could see. I've sent it up to Abby."

" What's this?" Gibbs pointed to something on the body.

Ducky looked at it. "A mole. Gibbs, go home. Get some sleep. I would if I could, this is gonna take all night. What's left of it."

Gibbs grabbed a roll of paper towels off a nearby counter and laid down on an autopsy table. He used the roll of paper towels as a pillow.

"Ducky, why would Abby want to go to a 'fat' party?" Gibbs asked.

I giggled as Ducky moved to turn off the overhead lights. He turned to me, "You too, Sha. Head up to Abby's lab, I'm sure you remember where it is. Tell her I sent you up to get some sleep."

"Yes Ducky!" I replied with a smile and walked out.

I ran into the young man I had seen earlier on the way out of the morgue.

"Hello there," he greeted me.

"Hi, do you work with Ducky?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm Gerald."

I nodded, "I'm Sha. I'm just heading to Abby's lab."

He nodded and walked into the morgue as I entered the elevator and went to Abby's lab. I had met Abby back when I had met Ducky but we hadn't kept in touch. It was going to be interesting to see her again.

I walked in and found Abby putting in her lab coat. "Hello, Abby."

She looked over at me in surprise. "Sha Callen! What are you doing here?"

I smiled, "So the victim is Commander Ray Trapp, he died on Air Force One when I was working."

"Oh. Ok."

I laughed, "Yeah. So Ducky told me to come up here. He wants me to catch some sleep while I can."

She smiled, "I'll set you up in my office, I have a blanket and a stuffed hippo you can use as a pillow."

I nodded, five minutes I was asleep on the futon in her lab using her stuffed farting hippo, Bert as a pillow. I woke up a couple hours later to Tony entering the lab.

"Abby?" Tony asked loudly.

"Yeah?" Abby asked quietly.

"Find anything on his uniform?" He asked in a somewhat normal voice, though he was still a bit loud."

"Not yet," Abby told him. Then she added, "Quiet down Tony!"

"Why?"

"Sha is asleep!"

I got up and walked to the door of the office, rubbing my eyes. "Not anymore."

Tony blinked in surprise at my appearance but didn't say anything. "Well, I think I found how he was poisoned." Tony set the box of evidence bags he was carrying and sets it in the counter. He methodically started laying them out on the counter.

Abby and I walked over to him as he said, "This guy had enough vitamins, herbs, and organic food to open his own health market. If he was poisoned, I think you'll find it laced into one of these."

I laughed as Abby started to sign for the chain of custody. "So what are you gonna do while I'm finding poison in a health snack?" Abby asked.

Tony yawned, "I'll wait."

Abby looked at me, "Are you going back to sleep?"

I shook my head and Abby motioned over to the futon. "There's a futon, by the cabinet over there."

Tony put his hands together and bowed his head towards Abby, "Oh, bless you."

Abby and I laughed. "What are you, my priest?" Abby asked him.

Tony had started over to the futon but stopped and said, "Curse you?"

Abby and I laughed again as Tony took the futon mattress and pulled it on the floor. He pushed it under Abby's desk, and laid down and fell asleep. Abby went back to work as I watched quietly.

Close to dawn I got a phone call from my boss. "Hello sir." I answered the phone stepping out of the lab into the hallway.

"Where are you? Kate said you didn't come home last night." He asked.

I frowned, I didn't really want to tell him where I was. "I'm at NCIS."

There was a moment of silence as the director of Secret Service digested it. "Why are you there?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, "I'm visiting a couple friends, sir."

"Who?" He barked at me.

I furrowed my brow, why was it any of his business. "Donald Mallard and Abby Scuito."

"How do you know them?"

"I met them when I was in college, sir."

"So this has nothing to do with the case?"

I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "I didn't say that. FBI let them take the evidence gathered on the plane so I came to watch them process it."

"Were you aware that they kept the body?"

"No sir, not until I arrived."

"Why didn't you let me know when you found out?"

I sighed audibly, "I didn't think it mattered sir. I figured you would know soon afterwards."

There was silence on the other end, "I want you to to keep me abreast of the investigation. You are now back on the clock, stick close to Gibbs and his team."

"Yes sir."

"And Sha after this investigation is over you'll need to find another job."

I winced, "Yes sir." Well, then that was that. One last case, and then my career was over. I hung up and stared at my phone in shock.


	2. Yankee White Part 2

Gibbs and Kate happened upon me and saw me staring at my phone. I had just hung up with my boss who had just told me my career with Secret Service was over effect as soon as the case was closed.

"Sha? What are you doing here?"

I looked up at Kate blinking to clear my mind, "I've been here since last night. I've been watching Abby work."

"Abby?"

"That'd be me," Abby said popping her head out of the lab.

Kate raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She turned to look at me, I gave her a small smile. Gibbs studied me for a minute and I wondered if he knew what had just happened. He wasn't able to say something before Agent Tobias Fernell from the FBI joined us. Gibbs led us to the morgue where Ducky informed us that our victim died of a cerebral embolism. It appeared to be our victim died of natural causes. Fernell left after demanding that Ducky's results be checked by the FBI and Gibbs asked Kate and I when the President was coming back.

Kate told him he was due back the next day and she was flying out to meet them. Gibbs requested to tag along and then asked me if I would go with them. I informed him I was supposed to keep the Director of the Secret Service apprised of the investigation and would stay behind. Gibbs agreed to me shadowing Dinozzo the next day while he was with Kate.

The next day I was hanging out in Abby's lab waiting for Tony to show up. Ducky joined us and Abby told him she had tested everything and nothing had popped up.

"You know, Abby, nature always proves to be a far more elusive and powerful killer than man." Ducky told her before he walked out.

Abby and I looked at each other, "You don't think..." I started to say.

"There's only one way to find out." Abby stated and turned to type something into her computer.

I took that as my cue to leave and find Tony. I entered the bullpen to find him reclining with his feet propped up on his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Gibbs didn't tell you I was shadowing you today?"

Tony shook his head, before he could say anything else his phone rang. He quickly finished his conversation, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"If you are tagging along, hurry up" he called over his shoulder to me

I hurried to catch up, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," was all he would say until we arrived at our destination.

Once we arrived at our destination I quickly realized that we were at a Crime scene. Tony and I exited the vehicle and walked over to a police officer who was investigating.

"Agent DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony flashed his badge, "This is Sha Callen. She's with me. What do you got?"

The police officer gave me the once over and then turned to Tony. "One dead Marine officer. No signs of trauma." He showed Tony a wallet that seemed familiar to me. "Doesn't appear to be a robbery, there's still cash and credit cards in his wallet." He handed the wallet to Tony. "I've got two shooting already this morning. Since this guy's one of yours, I hoped you might take it."

Tony flipped open the wallet and showed me the ID. I gasped, the victim was Kate's boyfriend, or rather I suppose ex-boyfriend, as Kate had broken up with him just before she left - Major Timothy Kerry.

"Yeah. We'll take him." Tony said.

Just then my phone rang, I answered to find Abby on the other end. She informed me that she found out that the petty officer had been poisoned by a very highly venomous snake toxin. I informed Tony and he quickly put in a call for someone to pick up the body.

Tony and I waited until the body was picked up and then returned to NCIS headquarters. We went straight to Abby's lab where she started to fill us in on the toxin she found. We were officially looking at a murder, a murder on the same plane that the President of the United States was on. This was not good.

Once back at NCIS Tony and I headed to the director to update him. Afterwards he accompanied us to MTAC to video call Gibbs to fill him in. I knew by this time Gibbs and Kate had met up with Air Force One and hadn't been in the air very long. Gibbs appeared on the screen and without greeting everyone asked what was going on with the case.

"Major Kerry is dead. D.C. cops found the body in his car on a street in Georgetown. Ducky and Abby'll update you." Tony switched the teleconference over to open up windows into Ducky's autopsy and Abby's lab so they can contribute as well.

"Another stroke, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded, "I'm afraid so, Gibbs. But this time there are multiple embolic infarctions. The Major must have received a heavier dose than the Commander."

Gibbs asked, interested, "Dose of what, Abby?"

Abby answered eagerly, "It's venom, from a coastal taipan. It's a highly toxic Aussie snake. Well this junk zaps the nervous system and it clots the blood. You convulse, and then you stroke."

"The toxin is almost impossible to detect." Ducky informed Gibbs.

"Well, the truth is, Abby would have detected it if I hadn't interrupted her while she was ALSing the uniform." Tony said.

"The venom was in the uniform?"

Abby replied to Gibbs' question. "Yeah. I found traces of DMSO in the collars and the cuffs. I think it was mixed with the venom to make it absorbed through the skin."

Tony said, "Major Kerry was the intended target. When he came down with the flu, he didn't put his uniform on until yesterday."

I shook my head at this, Gibbs caught it but didn't comment. He knew as well as I that if Major Kerry was the only target that we would have the dead body. More like the football carrier was the target period, but why and how did they do it.

"How did the terrorist get the poison into the uniforms?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, they both have tags from Dry Doc Cleaners on 19th Street." Abby replied.

Gibbs barked at Tony, "DiNozzo, why are you sitting there on your ass? Get a team and go hit that dry cleaners."

Tony looks behind us to the Director of NCIS, who took his seat and addressed Gibbs. "I've passed that baton on to the FBI. This has all the earmarks of Al-Qaeda; unexpected, well planned, brilliantly executed. But to what end?"

"Wouldn't surprise me to hear Bin Laden on Al-Jazeera bragging about how he iced the President's Ball carriers." Tony commented.

The Director replied, "I don't think that's what he wants to brag about."

I nodded in agreement as Gibbs said, "Eh, neither do I." With that Gibbs cut the connection and ended the conversation.

The Director asked to see me while Tony went back to work. I obliged not realizing at the time that this conversation would change my life in ways I couldn't have imagined. I followed the Director to his office and took the seat he offered me.

"So Ducky tells me that you were once interested in joining NCIS." The Director said as he took his seat behind his desk. His name plate shining his name, Director Morrow, at me, as I watched him sit down.

"Yes sir, I contemplated doing so right out of college."

"What changed your mind?" He leaned back in his chair studying me. "Why join the Secret Service instead?"

I suppressed a frown, what was up with the 20 questions? "I'm not sure entirely. I really liked NCIS but when Kate settled on Secret Service I decided to do the same. Not necessarily because she did but I don't know if I could tell you what changed my mind."

Director Morrow nodded, "Fair enough. If you had a chance to join NCIS now would you?"

"Sir?" I ask cautiously, was this conversation going where I thought it was going?

Director Morrow smirked, "Let me put it this way. Is there any way I can convince you to leave Secret Service and join NCIS?"

I fought to keep calm, "Why would you want me to join NCIS?"

"I've seen you work on this case. You have a keen eye and sharp brain. You'd make an excellent addition to Gibbs' team." He replied casually.

I nodded, 'Well here goes nothing,' I thought as I said out loud. "Well it just so happens I'm in the market for a job. I was informed this was my last case with the Secret Service. Do you still want me know my position with them has been terminated?"

The Director nodded gleefully, "By all means yes. Report to work Monday?"

I nodded and he dismissed me. I rejoined Tony in the bullpen where we continued working the case. I was a bit nervous because I could feel in my gut that this case would be over one way or another today. Sure enough I was right, Gibbs called a few hours later, a reporter on Air Force One had been a terrorist. He had spent years building his cover and planning the attack just like the Harrison Ford movie Air Force One.

The reported had planned out the murder of the ball carrier to get the President to fly on the alternate plane. The alternate plan had minor differences like key locks on the weapons instead of digital. He had made a set of keys for the lock and had tried to make it to the President, after causing a distraction by killing one of the other reporters. Kate and Gibbs, who had grabbed a gun from the now unlocked weapons cabinet, saved the President's life.


End file.
